Cinderella
by xXStarburstNinjaXx
Summary: This is a very late Happy Father's Day special… thingy, so enjoy! Cinderella by Stevin Curtis Chapman. Now a songfic/oneshot collection. Most recent: Colder Weather ChelseaxVaughn
1. Chapter 1

Cinderella

**This is a very late Happy Father's Day special… thingy, so enjoy! Cinderella by Stevin Curtis Chapman. Chase and Molly kinda.**

Chase was exhausted. Actually, exhausted didn't even cover it. His day was hard. He woke up early to get Andrea, his six year old daughter ready for school, made lunches for everyone, water the plants, harvest them, plant the new crops, and then fertilized them. And that had all been done in the morning. After Chase walked Andrea home from school he went and did a 6 hour shift at the Brass Bar.

Now, as he trudged home he realized that he forgot to pick up medicine for Molly. Sighing, he turned back to make the walk back to town, just in time to see the Clinic's lights shut off. Groaning, he continued his way home, hoping his wife would be alright for one night.

As he made a shortcut through the crop field, he noticed that the animals were already put away, making him feel worse. Either Andrea had managed to ring the bell on her own, or Molly had, against his wishes, gotten out of bed and done it herself. He silently prayed that she was at least feeling a little better, so that he wouldn't have to feel even guiltier.

The scene in the house though, was completely unexpected. Molly was in the kitchen cleaning up the dinner dishes, while Andrea danced around the room singing one of her favorite songs.

Molly smiled at him as he walked into the kitchen. "Welcome home sweetie. How was work?"

"Fine," Chase untied his apron and laid it over the back of a chair and kissed her. "But what are you doing up? You were sick this morning."

"Miss Anissa visited Mama today." Andrea chirped. "Mama has a surprise for you."

"Oh really?" He caught his daughter while she was twirling around him. "What surprise?" He asked, tickling her.

"I'm not supposed to tell." She giggled and pressed a finger to her lips. "Unless I can." She looked hopefully up at her mother.

Molly laughed. "I don't see why not. You weren't here last time to tell."

"Hurray!" Andy squealed and threw her arms around Chase's neck. "I'm going to be a big sister." She whispered in his ear.

"Really?" Chase looked up at Molly who smiled and pressed a hand to her belly.

"Yep. We visited the Clinic and Irene confirmed it." Her smile faded and was replaced by a frown. "You're okay with this, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm okay." Chase moved and wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her.

Andrea giggled and started to dance with her invisible partner again. All of a sudden she stopped and grabbed Chase's hand. "Come dance with me Daddy!"

He wanted to say no; work had been hard today and he needed to get up early tomorrow again to help Molly with the farm. But unfortunately for him, it was hard to say no to his daughter, when Andy used those wide violet eyes.

"Please, Daddy?... Please?" She begs.

"Fine." He says giving in.

Andrea squeals happily and grabs her daddy's hand and they spin in a circle.

****()****

Chase had enough of the 'apprentice'. Hayden went to the mainland, so Kathy had convinced her son to come work at the bar. Roy certainly didn't get his Mother's gracefulness. Or her smarts.

"I'm so sorry!" Roy yelped as Chase cleaned up his latest mess.

"Just go." The chef sighed, shaking his head.

The boy shouted with glee and ran for the entrance and freedom. The door had barely shut behind him, before 16 year old Andrea sailed in.

"What do you think?" She asks, twirling once in her dark purple dress.

"You look so cute!" Kathy squeals from behind the bar.

"Looks good." Chase grunts.

His daughter pouts. "You didn't even look!" She whined, skipping to his side. "Be honest!"

He finally glanced up at his daughter. "Looks great." He corrected. "So what's the occasion?"

"Oh, ummm…" Andy tugged at her peach-blonde hair nervously. "I'm going to the Moon Festival with Matt and Mama said I should look my best."

"What?" Now she had Chase's full attention. "Like on a date?" Slowly, Kathy backed out of the room, knowing from plenty of Father-Daughter experiences of her own, when to run.

"Yes." Andrea folded her arms and put on the famous 'Molly Stare'. "Is there a problem?"

"Since when do you date?"

"Oh please." The girl rolled her eyes. "I've been going on dates since I was 13. What have you been doing?"

"Obviously, not paying attention." He muttered. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Alright. You can go."

Andrea's head shot up. "Seriously?"

Chase groaned; he was going to regret this decision later. "You better be back by ten." He warned.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She squealed. She turned to run out the door before spinning in a full circle back to Chase. "Almost forgot. I don't know how to dance. What do I do if Matt asks me to dance?"

"Knee him and call for help."

"I'm being serious!" Andy whined and stomped her foot, something that Chase though she grew out of.

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "You danced all the time at the house."

"But that was a long time ago." She got an idea. "I know! Why don't you dance with me now?"

"Can't, I'm busy." He starts to wipe down a table.

"No you're not. There's not anyone here!" She tugged on his arm. "Please Daddy? Please? It's just one teensy-weensy little dance."

Chase sighed and glanced over at his daughter and instantly regretted it. She had the puppy dog look again and had even managed a large crocodile tear in the corner of her eye. Eventually he caved. "Alright."

****()****

Matt didn't deserve Andrea; no one on the island did. Chase knew that, but he'd rather she married and stayed close to home then her move to the mainland. So he had given the boy his permission to marry his daughter.

Now, 6 months later he was wanting a little more time. He spun in a slow circle with Molly while trying to keep an eye on Andrea with Matt and his son as well. Tyler was dancing with Lucy and while Chase knows that the boy would be on his best behavior, Luke didn't and he was the one who owned the ax. Meanwhile, a small part of his heart was being torn apart, as he watched Andrea laugh and smile at her new husband and his son-in-law.

"She'll be fine." Molly murmured, waking Chase from his daze.

"I can't help but worry." He admitted.

His wife smiled at him. "I know."

There was a soft tap on his shoulder and Chase turned to see Andrea smiling sheepishly at him. "One last dance Daddy? Please?"

This time, he didn't even try to get out of it. He took his daughter's hand and smiled. "Of course."

And they danced.


	2. Chapter 2

Last Kiss

SelenaXLukeXAkari

Tree of Tranquility

**Yes I'm doing another songfic and it's Taylor Swift, so kill me. **

**I have several notices!**

**First off I'm hosting a contest, sort-of. Me and my friends have been wondering what Harvest Moon Characters sound like for a while and we've only agreed on one thing. If Luke was real, he'd probably sound something like Zack Fair on Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core (if you're curious as to who he is, look him up on YouTube). So now I want your input, at the bottom of the page I have put a list of harvest moon characters for you guys. Pick someone and review on this chapter or PM what you think and I'll post it with the next chapter and tell who thought it up. There are some rules. 1: The voice for the character has to be from an anime, cartoon, or game, that means no artists or sit-com actors, sorry. 2: No repeating, for instance no one can use Zack Fair. 3: When you tell me the character that's the voice of the Harvest Moonite (Heh heh) be sure that there's a YouTube video of them somewhere so I can look it up. Please get involved! If this goes well, I'll post more characters.**

**Second off, All's Fair in Love and War has been taken off the site in case you're wondering what happened to it. However I might rewrite it eventually.**

**Finally, this is a birthday present for one of my friends, so Happy Birthday Sparkles (not you're real name but you know who you are ;) )**

**Actual Word Count: 2902**

"Sel? Are you in there?" a voice called from outside of Selena's room.

"Go away." The dancer mumbled, her face buried in a pillow.

Angela ignored her best friend's advice and walked in. "Sel!" She gasped. "What's wrong?"

"Kevin…" Selena whimpered.

The farmer frowned. "Did you break up with him again?"

Selena shook her head, face still in the pillow. "No, he broke up with me… I think it's for good this time, Angie." She started to cry.

"Oh Sel!" Angela hugged her and started to cry too. "He didn't deserve you." She assured Selena. "He's just a drunk, smelly farmer."

Ever since last, summer when Selena had snuck aboard Pascal's boat and ran away to Waffle Island, she and Angela had been the best of friends. It had been Angie who had told Selena about the world outside her family's island and introduced her to Kevin, Waffle Island's other farmer. Selena was happy that she had a friend like Angie, even if they weren't always seeing eye to eye on things.

****()****

"I don't think I should be doing this." She sighed as Angela dragged her through the Ganache Mine District.

"Come on!" The farmer shouted gleefully. "It'll be fun! And besides, Renee didn't even invite him. I think she still holds a grudge from when he called her Duck Girl."

"Still… Maybe it's too soon…"

"Oh please!" Angela stopped and grabbed her friend by the shoulders. "Listen Selena, just because that moron broke up with you doesn't mean that he has to spoil our fun. You're going to the party and you're going to **enjoy **it!"

And she did enjoy it. Selena laughed and smiled and danced with nearly everyone there; she eventually forgot about Kevin.

And then she saw him. He was tall, towering over everyone at the party. He had dark blue hair that fell nearly to his shoulders and wore a flaming bandanna over it. He stood, opposite of her across the barn, which served as the dance floor. Selena blushed when he saw her looking at him and smiled.

"Who is he?" she asked Angela, who was standing beside her.

Angie giggled when she saw him. "Oh, that's Luke; he's the Carpenter's son." Selena's blush deepened when Luke crossed the floor to them. Angela looked between the too, before grinning. "Have fun!" She called out slipping into the crowd.

"Angie!" Selena hissed, but her friend was already gone.

"Hey, I'm Luke." Close up, she noticed that his eyes were amber colored and catlike.

"I'm Selena. I'm the new dancer at the Sundae Inn."

"Seriously? That's cool, so do you want to dance?"

"I-" She began before a voice from behind her interrupted.

"She would love to!" Selena glared at the crowd but couldn't find Angela. And then Luke pulled her out onto the floor.

****()****

"Oh my gosh!" Angela squealed. "You guys **are **dating!"

Immediately, Luke and Selena broke apart, both red with embarrassment. "Mind not telling the whole island?" Selena snapped.

"Sorry." Angie grinned. "Hey Luke, you got a little Sel spit on you." She teased.

Luke laughed and wiped his mouth while Selena blushed scarlet. 'God, Angela, you're so annoying sometimes!" She stomped away, dragging Luke, leaving a stunned Angela behind.

****()****

Selena and Luke were presented with an amusing sight when they walked into the Sundae Inn. Angela was standing on an old rickety ladder while pinning up a banner that said 'Happy Birthday!'. Maya and Kathy were standing on either side of the ladder holding it steady. Most of Waffle Town's residents were milling about and sitting at the bar.

"No! Hang it higher!" Kathy insisted.

"Quit back seat hanging!" Angela snapped. "It looks fine."

Maya spotted them first. "Look!" She squealed pointing and letting go of the ladder. "They're here!"

Angela screamed as the ladder fell backwards. Kathy gasped and struggled to keep it steady, but it was too late. Several people rushed forward to save the farmer, but it was Luke who managed to catch her.

"What are you doing here?" She shouted at him. "You were supposed to keep her out till six! It's 5:30 now!"

"Sorry." Luke grinned sheepishly. "She wanted to come home early."

Selena cleared her throat. "Angie what's going on?"

"Oh." Angela's face goes blank. She leaps out of Luke's arms and in front of her friend. "Surprise!" She shouted, hugging her.

"Surprise?"

"Yeah! It's your birthday right?" Angie grinned at Selena. "You had today's date circled on the calendar. Unless," Her grin fades. "I got it wrong?"

Selena stares at the farmer for a moment. Then she smiles, then she starts to giggle, and then it turns into a full out laugh.

"S-sel?" Luke says nervously. "Are you okay?"

She stops laughing and gasps for breath. 'It's my mom's birthday. Not mine." She explained.

The room goes deadly quiet for a moment before Luke laughs too. "Then I guess it's a good thing we got you boat tickets for Toucan Island."

"You're not supposed to tell her what she got before she unwraps it Luke!" Kathy yells smacking him behind his head.

"Oh well." Angela sighs dramatically and goes and picks her present up from the gift table. "I suppose I'll wait and give you my present when it's actually your birthday then."

"Oh no," Selena smiles. "I think I should get it now so that I'll get an idea of what I should buy for my mom."

Angie laughs. "Fine, you can have it now, but don't expect to get another one on your birthday." She hands the carefully wrapped package over. "It's from both me and Luke."

Selena opened it and found a flame bandanna similar to Luke's. "It's perfect!"

She let Luke tie it over her head like he had his. "How does it look?" She turned to Angie.

She grins. "It looks great! See Luke? I told you Sel would like it."

"You told me? I had to beg you to buy it!"

"Whatever." The farmer grabs the dancer's and the carpenter's hand. "Let's party!"

A couple of hours later, Luke and Selena slip out of the Inn and down to the beach. Even when they sat down on the dock, they could still hear the music coming from inside.

"Angie told me that you were the one who suggested the party." Selena said swinging her legs.

"Well," Luke rubbed the back of his neck. "I suggested it but Angie was the one who planned it all out."

"Still, I thought it was very sweet; even if it wasn't my birthday." She said kissing him on the cheek.

They are silent for a moment and watch the waves. Luke clears his throat. "Sel?"

"Hmmm?"

"I- I think I love you."

Selena jumps and turns to look at him, heart pounding. No one had ever told her that they loved her. Kevin had, but she didn't really think he meant it. And she had never said it back in return. But now with Luke; she couldn't explain it. She felt light-headed and dizzy. Minutes past without a sound and Luke takes it as a bad sign.

"I mean, I don't love you. Well I do but if it's too early than I understand."

"No, it's fine." She placed a hand on his arm. "I think I love you too. I've never met anyone like you Luke. You're sweet and kind and funny and you make me feel so… so happy."

Luke leaned in and kissed her. "Thanks that's all I wanted to know."

****()****

She paced to and fro across the Inn. Outside the rain and thunder seemed to intensify. Selena glanced up at the clock. "Where is he? He was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago!"

"I'm sure he'll be here." Kathy says from behind the bar counter.

Five minutes later a very wet Luke stumbled through the door with an even wetter and shivering Angela clinging to his back. "Hey Sel! Hey Kathy! Mind getting some towels for Angie?'

"Where have you been Luke?" Selena hissed. "We were supposed to go see my family today!"

"I don't think we can go, Selena, with all this rain. Besides, aren't you worried about Angie? She fell in the lake!" He shifted the girl so that she was resting in his arms.

Selena glared at Angela. "You shouldn't have been near the lake anyways! Do you realize that this is my last day off for a while? I won't see my parents for another week!"

"I-I'm s-sorry." She shivered.

"It's not her fault Sel." Luke said. "Kathy, did you get those towels yet?"

"I got'em right here." The bartender walks down the stairs, her arms full of fluffy white towels.

Selena growled and pushed past them. "Fine, apparently this isn't as important as it should be to you!" She yelled at Luke.

****()****

"Sel! Selena wait up!"

The dancer sighed and waited for Angela to catch up. "What do you want?" She snapped.

The farmer steeped in front of her. "What's your problem? You've been ignoring me for a week and every time I try to talk to you just walk away."

"I've had enough of you, that's why." Selena glared at her.

Angela backed up. "Me? But why?"

"You didn't think I wouldn't notice? How you practically hang on Luke?'

"You think that I would-" Angie shook her head. "Selena you and Luke are my best friends. I would n-"

"And that's something else." Selena sauntered past her. "Me and Luke are a couple. Couples don't have third wheels Angela. Either find someone else to hang out with or go die in a hole, cause you're bugging me."

She didn't look behind her to see if Angie was crying or not.

****()****

"I'll be gone for a few months; will you miss me?" She smiled up at Luke. But he wasn't paying attention. Instead he was staring past her, at the ocean with this weird look on his face. "Luke!"

"Hmm?"

She sighed and threw her hands up in the air. "I'm leaving for the winter and all you can do is stare into space; what's been up with you lately?"

Luke's eyes finally shift over to Selena's. 'What's going on between you and Angie? She doesn't even talk to me anymore."

"Oh, her?" she shrugged. "I just told her to find some new friends and bug off."

"**Selena!"**

"What? It's for her own good. And who knows, maybe she'll find herself a boyfriend to annoy. In fact, Angela will probably be thanking me when I get back. Which brings me back to… will you miss me?"

Luke sighed. "Of course I will. But I wish that you wouldn't-"

"Don't worry.' Selena waved her hand lazily. "If she's still mad I'll apologize, but don't think for a moment that she's going to hang out with-"

"She's our friend Selena!" He cut in. "Of course she wants to hang out with us!"

Selena rolled her eyes while the boat pulled up to dock. "Look, Pascal's here, so I have to go. Now kiss me and say goodbye."

Luke did and Selena boarded the boat. As the island disappeared, Selena couldn't help but think back to the kiss. Was it just her or had the kiss seemed a bit… reluctant?

****()****

She was starting to get fed up with her 'vacation'. Her mother was giving her a hard time about her job, while her dad had her working the inn, even though no one would dare come here when it was raining buckets. And because of the weather, Selena couldn't escape to outside away from her family. Finally a miracle happened: the phone rang. There were only 2 people who would call. One was Pascal and since he was already here that meant…

Selena dashed over and picked up the phone before her mother could. "Luke!" She said with a smile, shooing Sue away. "You're calling early this week. Did your dad give you a day off?"

"No." His voice was serious, lifeless, not like Luke's at all.

"Is something wrong?" She asked as her smile fades and worry seeps into her.

"We need to talk." And that's when it came. _This isn't working… Better off as friends… No other choice… It was for the best… _It was all so sudden; she didn't understand why it was happening. At every word he said, her legs weakened until she collapsed to the floor, still clutching the phone for dear life.

After a long pregnant silence she spoke. "Why are you doing this to me?' She whispered voice hoarse from unshed tears.

There was another pause before he answered. "I- I can't explain it right now. It'll be best to wait until you get back. I'll see you then." He hesitated again. "I'm really sorry, Sel." The phone went dead and just like that, It was over.

The phone slipped from Selena's hands as the tears she had kept at bay spilled over and she cried. She wrapped her arms around her legs and pressed her face against her knees. It was then that the realization washed over her, the cold hard truth.

She had never felt more alone than she did now.

****()****

It didn't surprise her when she saw them both waiting for her at the dock; Selena had already figured it out. At least they had the decency not to hold hands in front of her, yet. Anger welled inside her, as she wordlessly pushed past them. She had hoped that she could walk away and not have to deal with them, but that wasn't meant to be.

"Selena!" Angela cried out. The dancer ignored her and stormed up the path to the Inn. Her former friend followed her. "Selena, please let me explain! I'm s-"

_**CRACK!**_ Without warning, Selena whirled around and slapped the farmer across the face. To her immense satisfaction, Angela stumbled back and clutched her now red cheek as tears brimmed in her eyes. Luke, who had been following the girls, stepped forward but she waved him off, making Selena angrier.

"How **dare **you." She hissed. "How dare you take everything away from me!"

Angela looked down at her shoes, before whispering, "I didn't take anything from you Selena. You did."

"Angie…"

"No, Luke she needs to hear this." Angela looked up at Selena, fire in her eyes. "You wanted it all. What you didn't get, you moped and whined till you got it. I tried so hard to keep you happy. I found you a job, I found you a boyfriend, I was there for you through it all. I gave you everything! And then you wanted _Luke_." Her voice wavered slightly. "And I gave him up willingly for you. And you still weren't happy." She fell to her knees as tears streaked her cheeks. "You still wanted me to go away in the end."

Selena looked down at the crying girl in shock. It was then that the memory came.

_"So tell me, are there any cute boys on Waffle Island?"_

_ "Well there is one…"_

_ "Oooh, I think someone has a crush!"_

_ "It's not a- oh never mind."_

_ "Come on, tell me all about him."_

_ "Well… He's sweet and funny, but he's pretty clueless."_

Luke was never hers; he had always been Angela's. Guilt washed over her and she knelt beside her friend. "I'm sorry." She whispered wrapping her arms around her friend. "I'm so sorry."

****()****

She moved back to Toucan Island in the summer, on the excuse that her family need help with the Inn, but in reality, Selena didn't want to be there for the wedding. She spent most of her time in her room thinking; about Luke and Angela, what her life would have been like if she had never met them, what she could have done to make things better.

Finally the day came that Sue and Samson left for waffle Island for the ceremony, leaving Selena by herself. She spent most of the day as usual, in her bedroom, before she made up her mind. She wrapped her most prized possession, a flame bandanna, around her wrist before leaving her room for the last time.

She stepped outside and crossed the sandy beach to the docks, where Pascal and the boat where already waiting. She gave the Captain a set of instructions and handed him the right amount of money before boarding. The ship then pulled away from the docks, but instead of going its usual course, towards Waffle Island, it went the opposite direction, towards the mainland.

As the ground rocks beneath her feet, Selena closed her eyes and thought of her and Luke's last kiss. If she had known it was her last, would she have tried to change things? Would she have done better?

She thought of the way Angela smiled at Luke. The way Luke looked at Angie. The way they seemed absolutely perfect together. Then she pictured Angie in her dress as she walked down the aisle to him, a brown haired, amber eyed girl working beside her mother in the fields, a blue haired boy dragging an ax following his father as they went to work. Selena smiled a bittersweet smile and fingered the bandanna; no matter how hard she tried, she wouldn't even dream of changing a thing. Luke and Angela were meant for each other.

And Selena was okay with that.

***Sniffles* So sad. But so incredibly corny! Oh well, Sparkles was happy so that's all that matters.**

**Here's the List of Character (If you don't know what I'm talking about read the A/N above! Sheesh!):**

**Kasey, Kevin, Chase, Gill, Calvin, Toby, Julius, Owen**

**Molly, Angela, Maya, Selena, Luna, Phoebe, Renee, Candace, Kathy**

**Basically it's all the main characters and bachelors/ bachelorettes from AP and TOT besides Wizard, Witch, Harvest Goddess, and Harvest God.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vaughn's Music Drabbles**

**Hey guys! I promise I haven't given up on this yet; I've just been pretty busy lately with High School, band, and trying to finish up my other fics. Anyways, I've wanted to try one of these out so here are the rules:**

**1: Put your playlist on shuffle.**

**2: For each song you hear, write a drabble. You ****only ****have until the end of the song to finish it.**

**3: No cheating!**

**Thanks to LivaLittleLurve for participating! The characters she/he submitted were:**

**Gill: Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bleach) Look up Toshiro Hitsugaya vs Momo Hinamori (english dub)**

**Luna: Yui (Angel Beats) Look up Yui- Nyan (OFFICIAL) English dub**

**I don't know if you meant the Japanese or English version, so I'm just going with English for now. **

**Also, I usually don't take requests but if you leave me or review or participate in the little contest (See last chapter), I might consider it.**

**Excuse the OOCness of this piece. :)**

**Secrets: One Republic**

He glanced up to see her giving him an understanding smile.

"It's okay,' She said, taking his hand.

"How can you possibly say it's okay?" He said, a look of shock crossing his face.

Chelsea closed her eyes, "You did things that you're not proud of. Everyone does, I'm just glad that you told me and didn't try to hide it."

Vaughn stared at her for a moment before leaning in and kissing her, "You really are amazing, you know that right?"

She giggled.

**Pray for You- Jaron and the Long Road to Love**

He smirked as she ran down the street bawling her eyes out. Dumb bitch, served her right. He shoved his hands into his pockets, humming a tune. It's amazing what happens in a matter of a few months. Used to, they were a couple, and then he caught her with that dumbass. He grinned, it didn't matter. She can sleep with anyone she feels like.

He'll just pray **really **hard for her.

**My Little Girl- Tim McGraw**

He scowled at the young man before him, "Sir can I-"

"No," He slammed the door shut. Chelsea sighed and shook her head while Amanda got a look similar to her father's.

"Daddy!" She whined. She stomped to the door and yanked it open; the young man was still there with a shell-shocked look on his face, "I'll be back by ten!" She snapped, stomping away dragging the poor boy off the porch.

**The Day the Whole World Went Away- Nine Inch Nails**

Keep running. That was the one thing on his mind. Keep running or they'll catch you. It doesn't matter who they were; all that did matter is if they got him, he'd be dead as well. He paused to shoot a couple of bullets into one of their chest. But it kept coming. He cursed and quickened his pace. He had to find sanctuary, fast.

Her face flashed through his mind. No, not now. He had to stay alive. At least for her.

**Hero- Nickelback**

Damn it! Why was it so hard to protect the ones that he loved? Why did he stand by and let that bastard hurt her? She said love would save them. So why was she dead and her killer simply behind bars?

He swore then, he would be stronger. If there was a next time, he wouldn't stand aside and wait for a hero.

He'd be one.

**It will Rain- Bruno Mars**

It was a simple fact, he couldn't live without her. He had been lost for so long and then out of nowhere she came, and as corny as this sounds, like an angel she welcomed him into her life, accepting him for who he was.

Her friends and family hated him, and he understood perfectly. After all, he wouldn't want his little girl with a guy with his past.

She could easily find someone better. Someone that could make her so much happier, and not make her cry unintentionally, but yet she stayed.

And he was so thankful for that.

**Across the Universe- The Beatles**

Another place, another offer, and another turn down from him. He wasn't about to admit, that whether he liked it or not, he was mentally tied to the island by a certain farmer.

How could she so easily get him to break by smiling that smile? God, she pissed him off. And yet he missed her when he was gone. And Vaughn couldn't wait to go back to that woman in a few short days.

Damn her.

**Don't Forget to Review! :)**

**Contest News: Here are the list of character that I'm still waiting on: Molly, Angela, Maya, Selena, Phoebe, Renee, Candace, Kathy, Kasey, Kevin, Chase, Calvin, Toby, Julius, Owen, Anissa, and Jin**


	4. Chapter 4

**Colder Weather**

**ChelseaxVaughn **

**I'm pretty sure that my niece hates me. :/ Every time I hold her she cries, and it seems that no matter what I do she won't shut up. I swear I'm never having kids…**

**Just so you know, after I finish my other story (it has one chapter left) I'm taking a break for about 3 months, so this will be my last update for a while.**

**Thanks for reviewing HersheyChoco101! :)**

**Contest info at the bottom….**

****()****

The door swung shut with a loud bang as he walked across the freshly fallen snow. He had always meant to fix it for her, but now he didn't have time.

Inside the house, they were all still frozen in the moment he had told them, the words escaping from his lips before he could stop them. Mirabelle had been making tea; the pot now sat on the heated stove whistling furiously while she cried quietly into a handkerchief. Julia had been sprawled out on the floor, wrestling with a very reluctant Elliot. Now he held her as the tears streamed down her cheeks. But Chelsea sat on the couch, the usual smile gone replaced by shock and pain.

And then she started running. She practically tripped over Elliot, who wisely scooted him and his girlfriend out of the way. She wrenched the door open and stumbled down the steps, leaving the door wide open as the frigid air seeped in. The farmer didn't seem to notice that she wasn't wearing a coat as she dashed madly for the docks.

"Vaughn!" Chelsea could see him crossing the old wooden boards to the boat. He stopped momentarily, but didn't look back. She scrambled across the beach, desperate to get to him before the boat drifted away. Luckily, she arrived at the dock just before the Captain could make the final call and pull up the gangplank, "Vaughn please don't leave!" She begged, looking up at him with wide pleading eyes.

He leaned against the railing, hungrily taking her face in with his eyes for the last time, "I can't Chelsea," He sighed, regretting every word, 'I've been given another assignment. Another town needs me."

"So?" she blinked back tears, "You're the Animal Dealer for the island. This town needs you too Vaughn, **I **need you!"

In the distance, Vaughn could see other villagers approaching, and he was glad the Chelsea wouldn't be alone, "My boss is sending another trader in a few weeks. He's supposedly good at what he does, so I'm sure your animals will be fine."

"That's not what I meant!" By this time, Mark had reached the farmer and took her elbow to prevent her from doing anything stupid.

Vaughn reached out to touch her one last time, but the boat jolted, moving away from the docks and he had to withdraw his hand, "Get inside," He called, noticing that she wasn't wearing a jacket, "You're going to get sick if you aren't careful."

"V-vaughn wait!" She cried out, struggling against his friends.

"You'll be fine," He said, more to himself than to Chelsea.

"But I-" Her next words were drowned out by the waves that slapped against the boat. All that Vaughn could do was smile grimly at her before disappearing below deck.

****()****

**Two Seasons Later**

That town turned out to be a bust. The farmers there were either too old or too stupid to take care of the animals so Vaughn left quickly. But by then it was too late. Sunshine Islands had a new trader and Chelsea had probably gotten over him long ago.

Vaughn spent his time working on his old man's ranch. He absolutely loathed it there and left the moment he was given a new assignment. This new town was small, more like a village, and his client stank like an onion, but the job paid well. And at least this rancher actually knew what he was doing.

He was in the town's only café one morning getting something to drink before having to go to work. Vaughn didn't look up at the waitress as she sauntered over to his table, although lots of other men where, "I'd just like a glass of milk," He said, handing her the menu." He said, handing her the menu.

"Sure thing," He froze. _That voice. _For the first time he looked up at her, staring into deep blue eyes.

"Chelsea?"

The woman blinked curiously and tilted her head to the side, "I'm sorry," She smiled apologetically, "Who?"

When he realized it wasn't her, he pulled his hat low over his eyes, "I thought you were someone else."

"Oh?" She slid into the booth across from him, "Your girlfriend?'

He shook his head, wishing she would leave, "Not anymore. I… left her."

"Oooh, I just love a sad story," The waitress folded her hands together and rested her chin against them, "Tell me more.'

Vaughn scowled at her. On normal occasions, he would've told her to fuck off, but then again, she probably wouldn't leave anyways…

****()****

Julia and Natalie were waiting outside of Chelsea's house. Julia wrung her hands nervously, while Natalie paced to and fro on the porch; every few minutes or so, both would glance at the door. Finally the door opened and the doctor stepped out.

"How is she?" Julia asked, practically tackling the poor man.

He shook his head, "I'm afraid that she's steadily getting worse. She might last till winter if she doesn't push it. There's nothing else I can do."

"I can't believe she never told us that she was sick!" Natalie exploded glaring in the general direction of Chelsea's bedroom, where the girl was lying bedridden.

The doctor sighed, "She didn't want anyone to know," He explained, "When she moved her I begged her to take it easy, but she flat out refused."

Julia clung to his arm, "Isn't there anything we can do?"

He patted her shoulder gently, "I'm afraid not. All I can say is to make her as comfortable as you can and let her family know. That's all I can tell you." He slowly walked away, leaving the 2 girls alone.

"Do you think **he **knew?" Natalie asked darkly, glaring out at the ocean where Vaughn was last seen.

Julia shook her head, "No, because he would've never left."

"Nat? Jules?" Called a weak voice from the house. Immediately the 2 ran inside to see Chelsea leaning against the bedroom doorframe.

"Chelsea!" Julia gasped, running to her friend, "You're not supposed to be up!"

"Sorry," The frail girl murmured leaning against her for support. Natalie came over and together they carried her back to room and into her bed.

Julia pulled the covers over her and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Don't worry," She cooed, "We'll take care of the farm for you," She turned to go do just that, but Chelsea grabbed her hand.

"Julia, I want to see him," She begged, "Just one last time."

Julia glanced at Natalie, who grimaced, "Why of all peopled, do you want to see him?" She snapped.

"I have to tell him," She whispered, "Please."

Julia squeezed her hand, "We'll see what we can do."

****()****

**Winter**

"You should call her," Vaughn looked up from the horse he was examining at Nicki, the waitress. The horse had a strange limp and his client wanted him to look at it. All that had happen was that there was a rock stuck in a shoe, an easy fix.

"Call who?" He asked, wiping sweat from his brow. Even though it was winter, the climate here stayed surprisingly warm.

"You know who," Nicki pressed, holding out a cellphone, "I bet she misses you."

Ever since Vaughn had told her about Chelsea, she hadn't shut about her or Sunshine Island.

"What's the point?" He asked, stroking the horse's mane, "She probably forgot about me.'

Nicki pranced over to the horse's other side and peered over the animal's back at him, "Then make her remember. I know you miss her Vaughn. I can see it in your eyes," She smiled softly, "You look so distant all the time, but whenever you talk about her, I see a light in you I've never seen before. She's waiting for you Vaughn, I know it."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "What makes you think that? I hurt her, left her, she hates me now.

She holds the phone out again, "Please, just try."

Vaughn mumbled under his breath, but grabbed it from her. _If it would make her shut up… _He stepped outside to dial.

It amazed him that he could still remember the number. But then again, Chelsea had recited it to him for 3 months and then finally followed him home to his apartment and refused to leave until he wrote it out and stuck it on his fridge. He smiled to himself as he hit 'Call'. That's how it all started; after that, she called frequently when he was away and followed him around when he was on the island. It used to annoy him, but he put it off as the farmer just wanted to take better care of her livestock. But then he actually started to enjoy it. Their conversations started to stray away from work and they began to spend more time together. And then the uncomfortable phase started where neither knew really what to say without feeling stupid and it only ended when Vaughn finally kissed her. Things didn't change much after that, except Chelsea seemed more cheerful and even he looked happier…

He was brought out of his daydreaming by someone answering the phone, although it wasn't who he was expecting, "Hello? Who is this?" The voice seemed exhausted, as if they hadn't got much sleep in the past few weeks.

"Julia?" Vaughn was confused. How did he get the Livery Store and Chelsea's phone numbers mixed? He was so sure that he remembered it.

"Vaughn?!" On the other side there was a muffled bang, and he had the brief impression that she must have knocked over a chair or furniture in her shock, "Where are you? How have you been? Why haven't you called? How could you do this to Chelsea?!"

"I already know I'm an asshole," He said impatiently. He really didn't want to talk to his exclient's daughter, "Are you at the store?"

There's a brief murmur as Julia conversed with someone else before she's back on the phone, "No, I'm at Chelsea's."

"Then could you put her on?" He asked, slightly irritated. Why was she answering the phone anyways?

"I don't think that's a good idea," There's more murmuring and she sighed, "Okay, fine I'll let you talk. But you better not hurt her again Vaughn," She warned, "Now is not a good time…"

There's a brief pause and he hears a shuffling noise and then…

"Vaughn?"

**To Be Continued**

**Don't Forget to Review! :)**

**Contest Information:**

**Luke: Zack Fair- Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core**

**Gill: Toshiro Hitsugaya- Bleach**

**Luna: Yui –Angel Beats**

**Chase: Hikaru or Kaoru- Ouran High School Host Club**

**Maya: Honey- OHSHC**

**Renee: Lopsey Loo- Tickety Toc (This one is kinda iffy for me since I can't find anything about the snail or whatever it is)**

**Characters that you can use: Molly, Angela, Selena, Phoebe, Candace, Kathy, Kasey, Kevin, Calvin, Toby, Julius, Owen, Anissa, and Jin**


End file.
